


Impossible

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many words that Josephine could use to describe Elena Trevelyan; stubborn and completely impossible naming but a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would begin to move some of my fics on my tumblr over to my AO3 account for archiving reasons as well as a sheer needy desire for validation. So here, have some of my favourite fluff I wrote for Elena Trevelyan and Josephine Montilyet.

“I’m fine, stop fussing,” Elena whined, snatching her arm away from Josephine as the Ambassador dabbed the scrape on her arm with a cloth. **  
**

The Inquisitor had spent so long trying to hide the scrape that she had accidentally inflicted upon herself. It was embarrassing. If she had received it in the field, then she may have gotten it healed properly, but as it was, she was in no mood to tell people that she had managed to trip and fall against Cullen’s desk. Only the Commander had known and his silence was assured the moment Elena turned her green eyes on him in fury, all but threatening him to keep his mouth shut.

It had been only a few hours, but it had felt like days, as she tried to avoid people seeing her arm properly. How foolish she had been, to allow Josephine so close. She really needed to learn how to remember these things whenever she started kissing her, because as of late, she had found herself unable to think of anything save for her lover’s lips and that just wouldn’t do. Wincing, Elena cradled her arm, wrinkling her nose as the sting from the rubbing alcohol Josephine had been using on her persisted. She scowled, turning her gaze on Josephine who was shaking her head.

“You are being childish, my love,” Josephine giggled, lacing her fingers with Elena’s and bringing the arm back towards her. “We need to get this cleaned or else it will get infected. If you will not go to the infirmary, at least allow me to tend to it.”

“It is perfectly fine. I’m a big girl, I can handle it myself,” Elena protested, even as she grumpily placed her head in her free hand, allowing Josephine to keep the other.

“That does not mean that you do not treat the wound, Elena,” Josephine sighed, exasperation filling her voice. “It means that you ought to have done it yourself.”

Josephine began dabbing her arm again, the sharp sting causing Elena to hiss as she squirmed in her seat. Honestly, this was exactly why she hadn’t wanted anyone to know. She hated the sting of rubbing alcohol. It reminded her of times she had spent in a darkened cell, the rubbing alcohol having only been applied to the wound across her eye reluctantly. Allowing a mage from a noble line to die from infection would have been very bad for the Templars. Not that her parents would have cared, especially not father. Besides, it was the least they could do, anything more and perhaps she would not have the infernal scar tearing down her face.

Sighing, Elena drummed her fingers on her knee, turning to look at Josephine as the woman started to place bandages over the wound. Her mouth was curled, amused by Elena’s grumpiness and also perhaps trying to focus on the task at hand. Her hazel eyes appeared darker in the dancing candlelight of Elena’s chambers, her nimble fingers skimming across Elena’s skin as she put the finishing touches to her work. As soon as she was done, she smiled, lifting up Elena’s arm and kissing over where the wound was hidden underneath her clean bandages. A small blush crept up Elena’s cheeks as Josephine turned her arm over, placing small kisses to the inside of Elena’s wrists before moving to her hands, her lips pressing softly against her.

“You really do make it exceedingly hard to be mad at you, Josephine,” Elena sighed, watching as Josephine dropped her hand to move the side table further away from the sofa they sat on.

“And you make it exceedingly difficult to believe that you fight horrors everyday and even learnt to fend for yourself,” Josephine replied, shaking her head. “I do not know how you yet live, my darling.”

“Why? Disappointed?”

“ _Elena_ , that is not what I meant and you know it!” Josephine snapped, crossing her arms defiantly in front of her lover.

Chuckling softly, the mage opened up her arms, beckoning Josephine towards her. The Ambassador watched her for a moment, before sighing and somewhat reluctantly stradling Elena’s lap. As soon as she was comfortable, Elena wrapped her arms around her, bringing her in for a comforting embrace. She had never really seen the point of such embraces before, but she found that she almost craved them with Josephine. The safety that she felt when clever fingers stroked absently through her hair, the calm that seemed to engulf her at the sounds of Josephine’s heartbeat as Elena pressed her head to her chest.

“Thank you,” Elena mumbled, sighing contentedly as Josephine kissed the top of her head. “You didn’t have to fix my arm up, but you did. So… thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my darling,” the Antivan sighed, leaning back and tilting Elena’s chin up and cupping her cheeks. “You are utterly infuriating sometimes. You know this, don’t you?”

“Only to you, my love. To everyone else I am a perfect, shining example.”

“Mhmm, of course.  _Nothing_  you have done would ever suggest otherwise. Arguing with the ex-Templars, purposefully vexing Madame Vivienne and not to mention those pranks with Sera!” Josephine sighed, squishing Elena’s face slightly in her hands. “You are trouble, disguised by intelligence and nobility.”

“And kindness… do not forget my kindness. I saved those kittens with Cole last week… and those young mages…”

“You are still trouble, my lady.”

“Trouble is my middle name.”

“Your middle name is Melisandra.”

“Maker, Josephine, did you really just counter me with that? Are you losing your touch, my dear lady?” Elena asked, arching an eyebrow as she smirked up at Josephine.

“You are  _impossible_!”

“I only do it because I love you,” Elena said, her eyes shining with an intensity that seemed so out of place in such idle conversation.

Those words always seemed so strange to say and yet they came so willingly that it was difficult to argue with their importance. Elena watched as Josephine’s eyes softened, her amused smile softening slightly, as a gentle blush gracing her cheeks as she looked back down at the Inquisitor. She leant down, her lips moving gracefully over Elena’s in a sweet kiss. It made Elena’s chest burn, a slow ache that seemed to pleasant to her now that she had awarded it it’s proper name. It was still scary, a nagging doubt always present in the back of her mind, as if life would rip them apart surely enough. An inevitability that always worried her. Yet she found, that as Josephine traced her fingers along Elena’s high cheekbones, caressing softly down her cheek and along her jaw, that perhaps it was not worthwhile to let those doubts hold her back anymore. She had to cherish what they had before it was too late.

“I love you too, my darling,” Josephine whispered against her lips.

A grin spread across Elena’s face as she leant forward to kiss Josephine’s shoulder, sighing as she rested her head there for a moment. It was moments like this that made Elena grateful that she had been to the conclave. Massive breach in the sky aside, it felt wonderful, to be able to open her heart once more and to feel so cherished in return.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Elena mumbled, closing her eyes as Josephine stroked her hair once more, enjoying the comfort and serenity that the attention brought her.

“As do I, my love. As do I."


End file.
